Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to user interfaces that facilitate electronic transactions on user devices, and more specifically to graphical user interfaces that detect gesture inputs and use minimal text and more pictures and images.
Related Art
Mobile payment services are popular among consumers because of their convenience. Typically, the mobile payment service is provided through a graphical user interface generated as a result of executing a service application and displayed on user devices. Such a graphical user interface typically shows various types of information on a merchant, a desired purchase, and payment instruments.
Most graphical user interfaces require a lot of reading and clicking to process payment requests, which can be inconvenient for a consumer. Thus, a need exists for a simpler, more intuitive way to make payments on user devices.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.